


Christmas Milk Tragedy

by PhoenixLeviosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanatical Fics's Christmas Drabble Competition 2019, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLeviosa/pseuds/PhoenixLeviosa
Summary: This is a sequel to Christmas Milk by RoxieRocks (found on fanfiction.net). It will not make much sense without reading that story first.This was written as a submission to a drabble writing competition for the wonderful podcast Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them (go listen to them right now). The prompts were: milk, Weasley sweater, and someone worrying about a gift that they are either giving or receiving.
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Milk Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555040) by RoxieRocks. 



It was a chilly December evening, and Ron, bundled up in a hideous (yet warm) sweater his mum had made him, was sitting in an armchair by the fire with a copy of “Yes Glitter!” on his lap. It was flipped open to an article about how to choose the perfect present for your loved one. He had been dating Rowena for almost a year now, and Christmas day marked their anniversary. Such an anniversary day meant that the present he needed to get her had to be perfect. But what on Earth could be good enough for the Goddess of Milk?

The article said a present should be special and meaningful. “Girls like flowers and jewelry, right?” Ron thought to himself. “But I don't have any money to buy either of those. Plus, they would probably be too impersonal. A cow, maybe? But where would she put it? Also, where would I even get one? I mean, I’m sure Hagrid could get his hands on one. Or is a cow too extravagant? Maybe something smaller, like a goat. Uggg this is too hard.” 

Ron rubbed his hands on his face and gazed into the fire, admiring the way the flames danced around. Before he knew it, he was once again in a clearing in the middle of a forest. He saw the beautiful glass of milk in the middle. 

“Rowena!” Ron gasped, rushing toward the milk and picking it up. “Rowena, is that you? Why are you milk again?”

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise and jumped, spilling the glass of milk all over his sweater.

“NO!” Ron shouted. “No, Rowena, no!” He started frantically taking off his sweater, intent on squeezing all the milk back into the glass.

Another loud noise rang in his ears. He was abruptly thrust back into the waking world, into the armchair by the fire. Hermione was standing in front of him, looking concerned.

“Are you okay, Ron?” she asked. “You were thrashing about.”

“Where is Rowena?” Ron asked, distraught. “I must find her.”

“Who is Rowena?” Hermione asked, sounding bewildered.

“My girlfriend, duh! We’ve been dating for almost a year.”

“Girlfriend? As far as I know, you've never had a girlfriend.”

“What? How can that be? What is going on?” Ron thought to himself, panic sinking into his stomach.

“Don’t worry, Ronald. I’m here with you,” replied Rowena’s voice from inside his head. “I was absorbed into you. We are the deity of milk now.”


End file.
